


the third of the night

by TwistedSide



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Short, Shotacon, all of this is not explicit, not rated bc this isn't explicit but i'm not comfortable rating as mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSide/pseuds/TwistedSide
Summary: thoughts of morality will come to him tomorrow. now, his mind is blank. as it should be whenever Gavin puts his collar on him.





	the third of the night

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting of this is a choice and Definitely Not because I wrote it on discord at 1am

this is the third of the night

they're at a party, a private party, that Reed invited him to. ordered him to come to, really, but he would have come anyway 

the guests are all men Gavin seems to know, that he talks to like they're friends, even though Nines has never seen them in the 3 months he and the human have been intimate. 

he knows some of the entertainment, as well. the boys that sit with the older men. talks about them by name. regulars at these parties, Nines gathers. though apparently many of them are new. he's not sure which are more concerning.

not that he's thinking of that now. thoughts of morality will come to him tomorrow, and in the coming weeks. now, his mind is blank. as it should be whenever Gavin puts his collar on him. right now, he's here to fulfill the man's desires, whatever those may be.

tomorrow, he will be ashamed that he didn't fight it. that all it took was Gavin pointing at one of the boys and giving a single order. 

"Mount."

this is the third of the night. there will be more before they're done here.


End file.
